


Hurt

by peppermintquartz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Roman's sitch alluded to, angst with a slightly upbeat ending, dealing with Raw 22-10-18, everything is semi-kayfabe, hints of Ambrollins, hints of Ballins, maaaaaaaybe, mentioned Dean Ambrose, my heart hurt so much i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Seth was still trying to deal with Roman’s news. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with his big brother, but Roman wanted time alone and Seth would respect that.He just thought Dean would be here with him too.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> so if you watched Monday Night Raw 22 Oct 2018 completely unprepared as I was, you know why the hell this fic needed to exist.
> 
> Wishing Roman Reigns / Joe Anoa'i a speedy recovery. I respect you, man.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” Seth murmured, head in his hands. His eyes were still raw from crying, and his head ached. He wasn’t certain if that was from the collision with the ground or from the betrayal. The championship belts were piled haphazardly in his lap. For the first time in a very long while, he wanted them gone. He didn’t know how to deal with this barrage of emotions.

Hell, he was still trying to deal with Roman’s news. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with his big brother, but Roman wanted time alone and Seth would respect that.

He just thought Dean would be here with him too.

On his left, Finn patted his shoulder awkwardly. Bayley was on his right, and Sasha in front of him. The girls had hugged him once he got backstage, while the others avoided looking at him and got out of the way. No one had known what to say to him; the entire thing had been as much of a shock as Roman's news.

When Finn had come up to him, Seth hadn’t even the emotional resilience to get himself into the men’s locker room before he backed into a corner and sank to the cold concrete floor. Then he’d humiliated himself by dissolving into more tears.

Bayley had immediately grabbed Sasha and Finn to sit with Seth. Seth was absurdly thankful that it was them sitting here with him in such a ridiculous position. He lost track of time until he saw crew members hurrying up and down to put things away.

The four of them shuffled out of the crew’s way. Seth sniffed and tilted his head back. “Sorry guys. Look, I know I’m a pathetic mess right now, but I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Sasha asked. “Because I know I don’t mind sitting here with you all night till they physically throw us out.”

Seth chuckled, which turned into a hiccup, and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“I’ll stay with him,” said Finn. “Go on, you two, and drive safe.”

The two young women glanced at each other and then at Seth. Bayley hugged him once more, ignoring his weak protests of being sweaty and gross, and Sasha hugged him too, before the two of them got up and left.

After a while, it was clear the Irishman was not going anywhere. He kept looking at his phone, giving Seth the space to collect himself. Seth was beginning to feel embarrassed. “Finn, you don’t have to-”

“You drove down with him today,” Finn said quietly.

Seth’s breath caught in his throat. He’d forgotten.

Finn patted his shoulder again. “Do you have anything left in the car?”

Numbly, Seth shook his head. 

“Alright then, come on, up we get,” said Finn, stuffing his phone in his pocket. He hauled Seth to his feet, and picked up the title belts, throwing them over his shoulder. 

When they got to the locker room, Seth braced himself for awkward stares and mumbled consolations. However, the room was empty.

Finn sat down on a bench and pulled out a set of earphones to plug into his phone. “Go on.”

“Where’s everyone?”

“Don’t you fret your pretty head about it, Rollins,” said Finn, his easy smile comforting and teasing at the same time. Then the smile softened. “You have other friends, Seth.”

Seth pulled off his shirt and dug out a towel from his bag. “Yeah, Bayley and Sasha are sweethearts. I’m gonna buy them flowers and thank them.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Finn grinned and wrinkled his nose with something like fondness. “Go shower, you jerk. You stink.”

Seth paused just before he got into the showers. “Thanks, dude.”

“You’re welcome.” Finn put in his earphones. “I want a hundred roses on Monday.”

“Whatever.” But Seth was smiling. It still hurt, what happened with Dean. Still, he had other friends, and he’d make it through. He’d figure out how to fix things with Dean eventually.

Now, he just had to focus on taking care of himself.


End file.
